1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light projector for a camera and a method of adjusting the light projector, and more specifically, to a light projector for a camera for effectively projecting the light emitted from a light source and a method of adjusting the light projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light projectors for cameras, for example, light projectors used for the projection of, for example, auxiliary illumination light for automatic focusing (AF) and the like are composed of a light emission lamp having a light emission source, a casing for holding the light emission lamp and a reflection umbrella for reflecting the light emitted from the light emission source of the light emission lamp.
Since the above AF auxiliary illumination light is required to have directivity particularly in an illuminating direction, the position of a peak of illuminated light must be located at a prescribed position in the distribution thereof to obtain a desired intensity of illumination of the auxiliary light in a limited amount of emitted light.
When a filament is used as the light emission source of the light emission lamp, the distribution of illuminated light may be changed due to the dispersion of a position where the filament is formed and the peak of the illuminated light cannot be obtained at a desired position because it is difficult to form the filament at a specific position. In this case, since a light projector which cannot obtain a necessary intensity of illumination is rejected as a defective item in a production managing process, production efficiency is lowered.
To overcome the above drawback, there have been proposed various technologies as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-97298.
The publication discloses a technical means for adjusting a light emitter mounted on a direction adjustment plate in three independent directions, respectively by means of front/rear adjustment screws, upper/lower adjustment screws and right/left adjustment pins.
However, since it is necessary in the light projector disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-97298 to turn the screws and pins from three different directions in the adjustment of the light emitter, it has a problem that an adjustment job is time consuming as well as requiring that the job must be carried out while maintaining a portion of a casing in an open state so that a driver, jig and the like can be inserted therethrough. Conversely, the light emitter in which a space must be secured to permit the driver, jig and the like to be inserted therethrough from the three independent directions is not always an optimum light emitter when it is applied to a camera in which the reduction of size of which is required.